


Walking Weird

by BecaAMM



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Humor, M/M, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 06:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: "Why are you walking weird?"





	Walking Weird

Sam pulled himself out of in a slow motion, his bottom lip caught in his teeth and his large hands squeezing your hips.

“Look at that,” he liked his lips, moving his fingers to your gapped hole, his sperm dripping from your cunt. “What a pretty pussy.”

“Sam…” you whined. “We’ve just fucked.”

“I know,” he used his hands to spread your ass cheeks and coating a finger in cum before teasing your hole open.

You only moaned in response. He knew enough about you to know a single touch of his fingers on your back hole made you wet all over again, aching for him and begging for him once again.

“Do you want it?” he circled your puckered whole slowly. “Want me to fuck your ass?”

You whined in response, arching your back to meet his hand and moaning loudly when he leant down to give you a long lick from your clit to where his fingers lied.

“Sam,” you yelped.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” he pushed his finger in, making you jump and moan. “Fuck yes…”

* * *

“Y/N,” Dean raised his eyes from his book to your face, frowning and squeezing his eyes at your awkward walking. “Why are you walking weird?” 

“I’m not walking weird,” you rolled your eyes.

“Are you okay?” he questioned, confused.

“Yeah, why?” you sat on the chair and instantly grimacing in pain the moment your end touched the seat.

He arched his eyebrows as if it was obvious.

“You’re walking pretty weird, sweetheart,” he pointed. “You look like you’re  _really in pain_.”

You looked away, trying to deceive your embarrassed expression as your head travelled to the previous night playing in your head and feeling your cheeks on fire..

“I’m not okay from the hunt yet,” you decided, obviously lying. “That which was a bitch.”

He arched an eyebrow to you in response and then looked at Sam, who’d just entered the room, smirking.  

“Yeah, she for sure was.”


End file.
